Panjat Pinang
by annovt
Summary: Demi Kuroko Tetsuya, berlumuran oli pun mereka rela. [[Harem!Kuroko]] / AU, OS.


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

"Siapa lagi yang mau daftar," Mayuzumi berteriak datar dengan toa. "Tersisa 2 _slot_."

"Aku, ssu! Aku!"

"Minggir, Kise!"

"Apa, hah, Aominecchi?! Aku mau beli tiketnya!"

Lima puluh ribu rupiah untuk satu tiket lomba panjat pinang di desa Teikou. Desa asri, hijau, bening, damai, tenang, dan yang terpenting, banyak ikemen. Nominal yang cukup besar, memang, tetapi setara dengan hadiah yang diberikan.

Cinta Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mas Mayuzumi, aku kelihatan seperti dilelang."

Bintang utama dari lomba duduk sopan dengan kaki yang dirapatkan, sambil memangku sebuah buku bacaan.

"Bukan barang lelang, Kuroko. Kau itu _doorprize_."

"Oh, iya? Apa aku nanti juga dapat komisi?"

Seketika Mayuzumi ingin merobohkan pohon pinang yang sudah dilumuri minyak di tengah lapangan sana, ketika mendengar sepupunya masih sempat minta keuntungan komersil.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Hei, kalian mau daftar atau tetap berkelahi di sana." Mayuzumi kembali mengarahkan toa di depan mulutnya.

"Iya, ssu! Aku daftar!" Kise menggebrak meja resepsionis.

"Aku juga!"

"Lima puluh." Mayuzumi menyahut cuek sambil menelaah nama-nama yang sudah daftar duluan.

"Bisa pakai kredit, nggak, ssu?" Kise buka dompet.

"Dua puluh lima dulu, ya. Buat DP." Dua lembar uang berwarna hijau dan coklat dilempar sembarangan ke atas meja.

"Gundulmu. Hanya terima cash."

Surai pirang diacak frustrasi. "Ah, sial! ATM jauh dari sini!"

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Daripada telinganya jebol karena teriakan membahana Kise dan Aomine, mending dibolehkan saja.

"Ya sudah, nih, tiketnya. Bayarnya nanti saja. Awas kalau kabur."

Kise dan Aomine refleks saling berpelukan, kemudian sedetik langsung melepaskan diri dan sama-sama berteriak 'najis'.

Mayuzumi duduk di kursi plastik, tepat di samping Kuroko yang kiri kanannya terdapat kipas angin listrik.

"Kenapa aku dijadikan hadiah lomba, Mas?"

"Kuroko," Mayuzumi menatap mata itu dalam-dalam. "Tolonglah masalah finansial kakak sepupumu ini."

"Mas Mayuzumi tidak punya uang, ya?"

"Lebih tepatnya begitu."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi lima puluh persen hasil penjualan tiketnya untukku, ya."

"...Oke."

Kertas lusuh bertuliskan nama orang-orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendaftar, dibaca Kuroko dengan saksama.

 _Neng Momoi, Mas Ogiwara, Mas Murasakibara, Mas Kagami, Mas Midorima, Mas Nijimura, Mas Haizaki, Mas Kise, Mas Aomine. Eh, Neng Momoi?_

"Kenapa Neng Momoi diperbolehkan ikut, Mas?"

Mayuzumi yang tadinya sedang menyiapkan pita berbagai warna, menoleh ke belakang.

"Tentu saja karena dia mendaftar."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya di sini."

"Daftarnya via _online_."

Kuroko Tetsuya membisu.

"Kang Tetsuuuu!"

Momoi Satsuki datang dari arah barat dengan pakaian tentara, dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda.

"Neng Momoi."

"Lho? Ini Momoi Satsuki?"

"Ya." Kuroko menjawab sekadarnya.

"Aku kira dia lelaki," Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf, perempuan dilarang ikut. Diskualifikasi, ya."

"Eh, aku kan sudah bayar!" Tangan dikepal, Momoi protes.

"Uangmu akan kukembalikan. Tenang saja."

"Tapi aku mau cinta Kang Tetsu," suaranya lirih, Mayuzumi sedikit panik. "Akang..."

Air mata bening terjatuh dari kelopak mata terpejam. Kuroko menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Mas Mayuzumi membuat seorang wanita menangis. Pantas saja tidak punya pacar,"

Panah imajiner seketika menghunusnya tepat di ulu hati.

"Neng Momoi di sini saja, mengamati jalannya lomba bersamaku." Tepukan tiga kali mendarat di atas puncak kepala Momoi.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Kuroko kembali memandang Mayuzumi sembari menyiratkan pesan _begini cara yang benar memperlakukan wanita_. Sepupunya hanya membuang pandangan berusaha cuek.

"Tapi, orangnya akan kurang, kan?" Momoi yang sudah bangkit dari fase galau, mengutarakan pendapat.

"Ah, benar juga." Mayuzumi menerawang.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu satu orang lagi." selaku bintang utama, Kuroko Tetsuya menyarankan.

"Tidak perlu," Mayuzumi menepis saran sepupunya. "Aku saja yang ikutan."

"Aku tidak tahu Mas punya minat dalam hal seperti ini." Antara rela tidak rela.

Momoi Satsuki hanya bungkam, tetapi wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi yang jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Mayuzumi. _Ternyata homo juga_.

Tim 1 berisikan Kise, Murasakibara, dan Midorima. Mengenakan pita berwarna kuning, mereka bertiga melakukan peregangan otot sebelum lomba dimulai. Sebenarnya hanya Kise yang semangat pemanasan. Murasakibara hanya ogah-ogahan memandang tingginya pohon pinang sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Midorima, masih dengan harga diri yang tinggi, duduk di atas rumput sambil melilitkan perban putih di jari-jarinya.

"Mido-chin," Murasakibara membuang bungkus makanan yang telah kosong. "Tumben ikutan."

"Hmph," kacamata didorong naik. "Ada _lucky item_ -ku di sana, nanodayo."

"Eh, apa itu?"

"Pisang satu sisir, nanodayo."

Murasakibara mendongak ke atas, memang ada pisang di sana. Sementara dirinya sendiri mengincar satu kotak momogi yang masih dilengkapi segel.

"Tapi kan lima puluh ribu bisa dibelikan pisang yang lebih banyak. Mido-chin bohong ya."

"T-tidak!" Midorima mengelak, "Kau sendiri, kenapa mau repot-repot ikut lomba kalau momogi bisa dibeli di Indonmaret?!"

"Eh, habisnya itu _limited editon_. Mayu-chin hebat, ya, memilih hadiah-hadiahnya. Apalagi lambang cinta yang paling atas, sengaja dipisah dengan hadiah lainnya. Itu apa?"

"Itu hadiah utamanya, nanodayo!"

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak tertarik juga." Murasakibara menguap.

"Ne, ne, kalian," Kise yang sudah melakukan pemanasan menghampiri kedua temannya. "Tim kita, kan, semuanya tinggi. Pasti menang, dong!"

"Yeay, momogi."

"Aku hanya ingin pisangnya, nanodayo." Midorima menanggapi apatis. _Tapi bohong_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Tim dua beranggotakan Nijimura, Haizaki, Mayuzumi, mereka menggunakan pita merah. Nijimura dan Haizaki yang notabene adalah preman pasar, pun, tak ingin ketinggalan dan ikut meramaikan lomba yang digelar setahun sekali.

"Kau ini, kan, yang punya lomba. Kenapa ikut juga?" Haizaki menoleh tak suka.

"Kenapa. Masalah buatmu, dasar ubanan."

"Warna rambut kita sama tahu!"

"Aku _no_ , ya, kalau disamakan denganmu."

"Hei, sudahlah!" Oh, Nijimura yang bijaksana. "Kita ini satu tim. Harusnya saling kerja sama, bukan malah bertengkar!"

Mayuzumi dan Haizaki mendecih berbarengan.

"Kalian, kan, suka memalak Sakurai Ryo yang jual ayam potong itu. Awas saja kalau menang, dan sepupuku, Kuroko Tetsuya, kalian siksa sampai babak belur."

Nijimura dan Haizaki mengulas senyum sadis, tiba-tiba jadi akrab.

"Eh, kurasa lebih dari yang kau sebutkan tadi," Haizaki mengeluarkan aura seme level tujuh.

"Mungkin kami akan melakukan _threesome_. Yang _hardcore_." Sementara Nijimura memancarkan aura seme level sepuluh.

Mayuzumi merasakan tengkuknya merinding, padahal ia yang paling tua di sini.

.

.

.

Tim tiga diisi oleh Ogiwara, Kagami, Aomine. Pita berwarna biru melekat di masing-masing lengan kiri.

"Aku yang akan menang!"

"Mimpi saja kau, Aomine! Yang akan menang itu aku!

"Ah, jadi ingat waktu TK. Aku pernah lomba makan kerupuk di sini dengan Kuroko. Kerupuknya keras, gigi Kuroko masih susu jadi lepas. Saat itu dia menangis histeris. Lucunya..."

Aomine dan Kagami yang tadi saling debat sampai hampir adu jotos, dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Ogiwara yang masih mengenang masa kecil indahnya.

"Kok, seram."

" _Horror_ , ih."

Ogiwara menyadari punggungnya ditatap oleh dua orang bodoh, menoleh. "Tapi saat itu dia lucu sekali. Kalau mau lihat fotonya, ada di rumahku. Satu album malah."

Aomine berbusa, Kagami megap-megap.

"Foto Kuroko yang masih berumur dua bulan juga ada. Kami pernah mandi bersama, lho, dan difoto oleh ibunya Kuroko. Eh, yang itu privasi. Tidak untuk dijual."

"JUAL PADAKU!"

"TIDAK, PADAKU SAJA! Tapi ini tanggal tua. _Photobook_ Neng Mai saja belum aku _order_ , AH, BODO AMAT. POKOKNYA JUAL."

"Mas-mas kok maksa, sih. Itu R-18. Soalnya Kuroko telanjang."

Aomine dan Kagami langsung masuk zone, dalam rangka mendapatkan cinta Kuroko Tetsuya. Melakukan gerakan senam kesehatan jasmani dengan cepat, meninggalkan Ogiwara yang kebingungan.

Ogiwara juga bisa masuk zone, kok. _Friendzone_.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri dari kursi plastik, di sampingnya ada Momoi yang menggenggam _stopwatch_.

"Apa partisipannya sudah hadir semua?" Toa membuat suaranya menjadi lebih besar.

"Ya!" Teriakan membahana sembilan orang di sana membuat Kuroko tahu benar ia sedang diperebutkan.

 _Semoga saja siapapun yang menang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padaku_. Kuroko mencoba berpikir positif.

Kau salah, nak. Nijimura dan Haizaki sudah merencakan segudang teknik _bondage_ , berbekal pengalaman Nijimura yang dulunya sebelum jadi preman adalah anak pramuka—jadi handal dalam urusan ikat-mengikat—yang akan mereka terapkan padamu.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan peraturannya di sini," kertas bertuliskan tata tertib lomba yang sebelumnya sudah ditulis oleh Mayuzumi, berpindah tangan pada Kuroko. Toa diarahkan tepat di depan bibir. "Satu, dilarang menggunakan kekerasan. Dua, satu tim hanya punya waktu lima menit. Tiga, maksimal hadiah yang bisa didapatkan adalah tiga buah. Sesuai jumlah anggota tim. Hadiah utama pengecualian. Empat, yang berhasil sampai di puncak, silakan ambil kertas bergambar hati warna merah di sana, akan mendapatkan servis spesial dariku—tunggu, apa maksudnya ini, Mas?"

"Itu artinya, kalian akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama." Mayuzumi berteriak dari dalam barisan.

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tergantung kehendak si pemenang."

Kuroko mengangguk berusaha mengerti padahal sama sekali tidak.

"Dimulai dari tim pertama, Mas Kise, Mas Murasakibara, dan Mas Midorima. Eh, Mas Midorima mendaftar?" Nada kebingungan terlontar.

"Hmph," kacamata dinaikkan. "Jangan salah paham, nanodayo. Aku mengincar satu sisir pisang segar di sana."

Jemari berbalutkan perban itu menunjuk ke atas langit, Kuroko mengiyakan saja.

"Jadi, apa kalian siap berlomba... memperebutkan cintaku—Mas kenapa aku harus mengatakan ini." Protes keras.

"Sudah ikuti saja naskahnya." Mayuzumi menjawab apatis, duduk di atas rumput berada di antara Nijimura dan Haizaki—yang tumben akur.

Helaan napas terlontar. "Siap, sedia," moncong peluit mulai bertemu belahan bibir. "Mulai!"

"Demi momogi."

"Demi Ku—pisang, nanodayo."

"Demi Kurokocchi!"

Tiga telapak tangan saling tumpang tindih.

"Seperti formasi yang kujelaskan tadi, ssu! Murasakibara-cchi paling bawah, ya. Terus, Midorima-cchi, baru aku'ssu!"

"Eh, memangnya Kise-chin menjelaskan seperti itu, ya?"

Jidat ditepuk keras, Kise lelah. "Makanya jangan makan saja, ssu."

"Terserah, nanodayo. Cepat, Murasakibara. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Anggukan tak semangat diterima sebagai respon. Nyatanya, Murasakibara memeluk batang pohon pinang yang berlumuran oli dengan erat.

Midorima melepas alas kaki, Murasakibara mengambil posisi jongkok. Tungkai terlatih itu dengan perlahan namun pasti mendarat di kedua sisi pundak raksasa berambut ungu.

"Mido-chin berat sekali."

"Berisik, nanodayo. Cepat kita selesaikan ini," Midorima balas menggerutu. "Segera naik, Kise!"

Si paling ambisius hanya menatap hampa batang pinang yang menunggu untuk dipanjat di depannya. Meneguk segumpal saliva saja rasanya susah sekali. Kise Ryouta sudah meremehkan lomba ini.

"Aduh, olinya lengket sekali." keluhan Murasakibara menyadarkan Kise dari alam khayal.

"Y-yah... aku naik, ya, ssu."

Kedua tungkai kaki jenjang mulus tanpa bulu perlahan bertumpu pada pundak lebar Murasakibara. Memegang lengan Midorima yang sudah sangat licin, Kise naik ke pundaknya kemudian.

"Ah, olinya bau sekali," memang dasar model, begini saja sudah jijik. "Perutku jadi sakit, ssu."

"Jangan kentut, nanodayo!"

"Kise-chin nanti ambilkan momoginya, ya."

Mengangguk lesu, Kise mendengar teriakan Momoi tentang sisa waktu. Setiap tim diberikan waktu selama lima menit. Ia sudah menghabiskan tiga puluh detik yang berharga hanya untuk mengeluh.

Mencoba memotivasi diri sendiri, ia memantapkan hati. _Demi momogi Murasakibaracchi, pisang Midorimacchi, dan cinta Kurokocchi untukku!_

Panjat pinangnya! Jangan mau kalah sama batang.

Kise memeluk pohon itu dengan erat, kaki terus mendorong udara ke bawah, sementara dua tangan yang saling bekerja sama, mendongkrak ke atas.

Momogi adalah hadiah pertama yang ia lihat. Tangan itu dengan cepat menarik kotaknya, segel berupa selotip tertarik tidak sengaja, terlepas. Isinya berhamburan ke bawah, Murasakibara mengeluarkan raungan pilu.

Kise refleks mendongak ke bawah, ada Midorima yang di belakangnya, ikut memanjat juga.

"Lah, Midorimacchi ngapain? Itu Murasakibaracchi kenapa? Eh, licin, ssu!"

Midorima ikut terdorong ke bawah saat Kise merosot turun.

"Jauhkan bokongmu dari wajahku, nanodayo!"

"Ma-maaf, Midorimacchi! L-licin sekali, ssu. Bagaimana caranya naik," suara Kise terdengar _hopeless_.

"Cinta Ku—maksudnya, pisangku belum kau ambil, nanodayo!"

"Ah, aku tidak kuat lagi, Midorimacchi! Terlalu licin—"

Dan mereka jatuh di atas rumput.

"Ya! Tim satu gugur~! Kasihan sekali. Tetapi tetap semangat! Kalian sudah memenangkan satu kotak momogi!" Toa jadi hak milik sementara Momoi Satsuki. "Ayo siapa lagi yang mau taruhan? Tinggal dua tim, lho."

Kaleng bekas wafer dijejerkan di depan para penonton lomba yang sudah seperti koloni semut. Momoi menambah pemasukan seperti pesan Mayuzumi tadi.

"Kenapa Anda pilih tim dua?"

"Karena warna rambutnya bagus! Netral! Dan bertiga mereka membuat kombinasi _threesome_ yang indah." Sahut seorang gadis random sambil menenteng sebuah _handycam_ , satu batang pensil, teropong, dan memo kecil. Membawa barang sebegitu banyak dan berdesak-desakan? _The power of fujoshi._

Nijimura, Haizaki, dan Mayuzumi yang sedang melakukan pemanasan, seketika merinding.

Karena mereka bertiga kebetulan jomblo, dan ingin tetap dilihat di mata siapapun sebagai lelaki normal—padahal tidak _—_ mereka bertiga membentuk konferensi dadakan.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai kita memberi servis gratisan pada mereka, mengerti?" Layaknya komandan, Nijimura memberikan titah absolut. Haizaki selaku anak buah paling bandel, hanya menurut saja.

"Kalau bayar, nggak masalah, kan?"

"Harga dirimu berapa, sih, Mayuzumi?" sembur Haizaki.

Mayuzumi mingkem.

"Setelah ini giliran kita, jangan sampai mengecewakanku, Haizaki. Kalau tidak menang, celana dalammu akan kugantung di atas sana." Seringai tampan terlukis di wajah rupawan—tapi kejam—Nijimura.

"Pfft—" memalingkan wajah, Mayuzumi menahan tawa.

Mereka mengencangkan ikatan pita merah pada lengan, jari-jari ditekuk, kepala dipatahkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, memancing teriakan histeris para gadis di luar area.

Kaleng yang dipegang Momoi sudah terisi tiga perempat penuhnya.

Mayuzumi yang melihat hal itu, langsung kibas-kibas poni sok ganteng, niat tebar fanservis, apalah daya mata para gadis terkunci mati pada Nijimura dan Haizaki yang buka kaos terang-terangan.

Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang sudah melahap habis satu kotak momogi tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu, melihat tingkah kelompok dua yang memancing banyak penggemar—tidak seperti mereka tadi—mungkin karena mereka tandingnya duluan, dan yang berdatangan masih sedikit.

Kise mencabuti rumput halaman dilandasi rasa kecewa.

Sementara Nijimura dan Haizaki yang masih tebar pesona lewat peregangan otot—Mayuzumi lebih memilih membuka kaos oblong yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Entah malu atau apa—Mayuzumi yang keberadaannya memang susah disadari oleh khalayak ramai, memanfaatkan Nijimura dan Haizaki dengan cara maju tiba-tiba, menyalip di antara mereka, memamerkan tubuh _topless-_ nya.

"Kyaa! Jadi mereka mau _threesome_ beneran!"

"Anjir. Pulang bikin fanfiknya ah."

"Loh, yang tengah munculnya darimana?"

Berbagai kalimat-kalimat nista yang saling bersahutan dalam volume besar, memenuhi gendang telinga mereka bertiga. Nijimura _gedeg_ dengan Mayuzumi yang secara tidak langsung, menambah _hint._

"Harap tenang, para warga!" Momoi berteriak tegas bagaikan Polisi Pamong Praja, "sesudah lomba ini, kami juga menyediakan _photobooth_ untuk siapapun yang mau berfoto bersama peserta lomba. Sekali jepret, hanya sepuluh ribu!"

Niatnya tadi, Nijimura, Haizaki, dan Mayuzumi ingin mentraktir Momoi di warteg terdekat, tetapi perempuan itu ternyata sama nistanya.

"Entah kenapa, aku yang model merasa kalah laku dibanding mereka bertiga, ssu." Curhat Kise Ryouta, kepada dua teman seperjuangannya yang tidak mendengarkan.

"Tim 2—bersedia," Momoi yang menggantikan peran Kuroko meniup peluit. Lumayan, _indirect kiss_ gratisan. "siap, mulai!"

Haizaki berada di posisi paling bawah, berjongkok sedikit. Mayuzumi naik ke atasnya.

"Yang ditindik telinganya itu uke! Haha." Teriak gadis _random._

"Kenapa harga diriku sebagai preman jatuh gara-gara ikut lomba?!" Haizaki meraung pilu.

"Bukan kau saja," Mayuzumi menjawab di sela-sela kegiatannya memantapkan posisi. "Oi, kau yang bibirnya maju—siapa namamu—oh Nijimura. Cepat naik ke atasku."

Nijimura emosian kalau topik tentang bibir atasnya diungkit dalam percakapan.

"Sialan," ia mendecih. "Pulang ini, kau berurusan denganku."

"Terserah," Mayuzumi merotasikan bola mata.

Nijimura mendaratkan telapak kaki telanjang di atas pundak Haizaki, lalu menumpukan berat badannya di sana. Kedua tangan mencengkram lengan atletis Mayuzumi, berusaha naik.

"Kau mau mematahkan lenganku atau apa."

"Apa? Ini, kan, wajar."

"Wajar monyongmu. Kau mencengkramnya dengan tenaga yang berlebihan."

Haizaki yang di bawah sebagai tumbal—protes. "Jangan ngobrol, dong! Pegal, nih!"

"Nijimura, cepat memanjat. Kususul kau dari belakang." Titah Mayuzumi.

"Sip." Nijimura setuju—kenapa mereka tiba-tiba kompak begitu.

Nijimura selaku yang berada di paling atas, melesat cepat menaiki batangan pinang yang licin itu bagaikan ninja.

 _Mahir sekali. Aku yakin orang ini dulunya sebelum jadi preman, pasti maling._ Mayuzumi berprasangka buruk dalam hati.

"Ini, sih, belum apa-apa," seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Mayuzumi, Nijimura menjawab. "dibandingkan saat aku hiking pas SMA dulu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" cerocos Mayuzumi kepo.

"Mencari rambut putih pembina pramuka di kubangan lumpur."

Mayuzumi tidak membuka percakapan lagi.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan surai lepek mereka yang bercampur dengan oli dan keringat—tapi masih manjur untuk mengundang jeritan melengking para wanita—membuat Nijimura, Haizaki, dan Mayuzumi agak menggigil karena bertelanjang dada.

Kertas berbentuk hati di atas sana menunggu untuk diraih.

Karena hanya ditempelkan pada satu batang lidi dan direkatkan menggunakan sepotong kecil selotip, apa daya kertas yang tidak punya kekuatan diterjang angin kencang dari barat.

Trio yang masih dalam setengah perjalanan, merasa usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Lho, kertasnya lepas!" _Cinta Kang Tetsu diterbangkan angin._ Momoi nyaris ngakak—, "Eh... maaf, ya tim dua. Nanti akan dikasih hadiah hiburan, kok."

Nijimura dan Haizaki merengut. Mayuzumi ingin bersujud dan menggelar syukuran karena keperjakaan dan kepolosan adik sepupunya masih bisa diselamatkan dari dua preman pasar.

"Mbak! Gimana uang taruhannya?"

"Rugi, nih."

" _Re-fund,_ dong _, re-fund!"_

Momoi Satsuki selaku kontributor dadakan—gelagapan. Kuroko Tetsuya tidur dalam posisi duduk. Entah kenapa lombanya membosankan.

"Eh, aduh, gimana, ya," otak jenius ahli menganalisa diputar keras. "Sebagai gantinya, berfoto di _photobooth_ nya gratis, deh!"

Keluhan kemudian berganti dengan sorakan.

"Boleh juga tuh!"

"Mau, dong, foto sama yang bibirnya monyong tadi."

"Sama Kise Ryouta yang tadi! Ditahan dulu ya, Mbak, jangan sampai pulang."

Menghadapi _fangirl_ memang penat. "O-oke."

.

.

.

Kertas tipis kini sudah diganti dengan triplek berwarna pink yang berbentuk hati—lagi. Terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya ditujukan untuk Murasakibara sebagai substitusi tangga. Semuanya melihat sendiri bagaimana lincahnya Murasakibara dalam hal memanjat—mungkin karena kakinya panjang—dengan mudah ia meletakkan triplek itu di puncak, kemudian turun secara mulus layaknya pemadam kebakaran.

Semuanya ia lakukan karena sogokan sebungkus nasi rendang.

"Mas Aomine, Mas Kagami, bangun, dong! Sudah mau lomba, nih."

Ogiwara mencak-mencak. Seperti membangunkan anak yang sudah hampir terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Aomine tidur terlentang, Kagami tengkurap. Untung bukan posisi enam sembilan.

Pundak keduanya digoyangkan, setetes liur turun dari kedua belah bibir Aomine yang terbuka. Ogiwara mundur—jijikz.

"Apa tim tiga sudah siap?" Oh, itu suara Kuroko. Momoi sedang pergi ke bagian _photobooth_ , mengurusi segala rinciannya. Tidak sedikit penonton yang meninggalkan lapangan hanya untuk berfoto bersama beberapa peserta lomba yang jadi artis dadakan, namun masih ada beberapa orang—cukup banyak yang masih memerhatikan jalannya pertandingan.

"Kalian berdua, bangun, sih! Jangan sampai kita didiskualifikasi," Ogiwara mengerang kesal. Dua pebasket handal di depannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keadaan akan bangun. Sedetik kemudian, inspirasi datang berkunjung ke otaknya. "Kalau tidak bangun, kalian tidak akan bisa melihat foto bayi Kuroko yang telanjang, lho."

"MANA!"

"BERIKAN PADAKU!"

Hidung Ogiwara mendadak jadi panjang secara imajiner. Aomine yang bangun duluan, langsung masuk _zone._ "Nah, menangkan dulu lomba ini. Oke?"

.

.

.

Seharusnya... tim mereka berjumlah tiga orang. Seharusnya. Tapi, Ogiwara berdiri di sini, tidak lebih, dengan bagian atas tubuh yang terekspos dengan cuma-cuma.

"Semangat, sih, semangat," Ogiwara jongkok, mencabuti rumput liar di lapangan dengan ganas. "Tapi kenapa aku ditinggal?!"

Aomine dan Kagami melesat dengan cepat, menaiki batang pinang yang licin itu dengan mudah. Membuat lomba ini terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya. Ogiwara yang sudah lelah, memakai kembali kaosnya, berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang anteng-anteng saja memerhatikan _stopwatch._

"Tinggal berapa menit lagi, Kuroko?"

"Lho, Mas Ogiwara tidak naik."

Pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Tapi karena Ogiwara anak yang baik dan sabar, ia menelan pahit-pahit emosinya. "Tidak. Mereka meninggalkanku, hehe."

 _Hehe._

 _Pedih._

"Seharusnya mereka didiskualifikasi—" Kuroko mendongak ke atas. Kagami maupun Aomine, sudah dekat dengan kemenangan. "Eh, apa itu?"

Ogiwara menyipitkan mata—ada sesuatu yang terbang di langit sana. "Burung—bukan, ada baling-balingnya—lah, helikopter?!"

"Kenapa bisa ada helikopter, Mas! Aku tidak sedang main GTA!"

"Mana kutahu! Sejak kapan kau suka main game—tunggu, aku ingat siapa yang punya helikopter di sini," Ogiwara menerawang, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah, siapa ya—oh! Akashi Seijuuro!"

"Mas Akashi?"

"Kau kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin aku lihat dia sedang ronda malam."

Ogiwara gagal paham. "Akashi itu orang paling kaya di kampung sebelah! Dapurnya saja satu hektar. Kok bisa jadi hansip?!"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Aku yakin sekali yang kemarin malam itu Mas Akashi. Rambutnya merah, kan?" Ogiwara mengangguk. "Nah, kami sempat main gaple di pos siskamling."

 _Yang ngelantur di sini siapa—jelas-jelas Akashi orang kaya. Soal dia punya helikopter dan dapur satu hektar itu infonya akurat. Kudapat dari Bang Mitobe yang jual bakso sama mie ayam keliling. Jeng Riko yang buka warteg itu juga pernah bilang. Pasalnya Akashi suka_ delivery _di sana._

Ogiwara mengalami konflik batin. _Kenapa manusia zaman sekarang tidak bisa dipercaya._

Kuroko meminjam teropong seorang gadis _random,_ melihat lebih dekat objek terbang di langit itu.

Terlihat seseorang—yang diperkirakan adalah Akashi Seijuuro, membawa pengeras suara. Tapi Kuroko ragu. _Masa'_ hansip punya helikopter. Kan, nggak logis.

Helikopter itu sedikit merendah, Kuroko mengikuti gerakannya. Tangan _Akashi Seijuuro_ meraih triplek berbentuk hati yang bertengger manis—tidak lepas maupun melayang saat diterpa angin hasil dari pusaran baling-baling.

Mayuzumi yang sedang _selfie_ dengan penggemar dadakannya, seketika melihat ke langit saat mendengar bunyi berisik dari atas sana.

Manik abunya terbelalak.

"PENCURIAN PROPERTI!"

Orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut mendongak, beberapa kagum, tidak sedikit orang yang mengabadikannya lewat kamera—biar kekinian.

 _Yang masih diduga Akashi Seijuuro_ di atas sana, mengarahkan pengeras suara ke depan mulutnya.

"Saya, mulai saat ini, menit ini, detik ini, menyatakan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai pendamping hidup saya di masa depan. Hal-hal mengenai pemindahan ahli waris dan resepsi pernikahan yang akan digelar secara besar-besaran, akan diselenggarakan dengan cara saksama, dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Desa Teikou, waktu setempat, atas nama orang yang paling tampan sejagad, Akashi Seijuuro."

"Songong sekali," Ogiwara merengut tak suka.

Aomine dan Kagami yang masih bertengger membatu di batang pinang, hanya bisa membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya. Padahal tinggal sedikiiiiit, lagi.

Helikopter mendarat dengan perlahan. Sepatu mahal Akashi Seijuuro menapaki rumput gajah lapangan desa dengan elegan. Mayuzumi menerobos kerumunan, berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko Tetsuya, adik sepupu satu-satunya—sebelum tangan Akashi Seijuuro sempat menyentuhnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mempersuntingnya, tentu saja."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Sorakan kagum berkumandang dari para _fangirl_ yang merasa sedang menonton _film_ dengan _genre; BL, action, romance, drama, western_ , apalah _._

Manik beda warnanya menyipit—kesal.

Tangan merogoh saku celana dasar—yang kelihatan mahal juga—mengeluarkan satu gulungan uang seratus ribuan _fresh_ dari _bank._

"Apa ini cukup?"

Mayuzumi mendengus remeh, "Hanya itu saja yang kau punya?" padahal diam-diam meneguk ludah.

Akashi bagaikan bos besar menjentikkan jari, datang dua bodyguard berbadan kekar penuh _tattoo_ membawa dua koper dengan ukuran _medium._

"Yang kiri rupiah, yang kanan dollar. Kau bisa memiliki semuanya."

Kalau saja Mayuzumi tidak dilahirkan dengan mimik wajah minim ekspresi, mungkin ia sudah berguling di atas rumput bagaikan risoles bertemu tepung panir.

"Yah—tapi itu semua tergantung keputusan adikku."

"Tunggu, Tetsuya adikmu?

"Sepupu, sih."

"Mohon restunya, Mas Chihiro."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sok akrab begitu. Tunggu—tahu namaku darimana?"

"Aku punya banyak jaringan. Terus juga punya saham di perusahaan pengiriman barang—"

"Apa aku bisa belanja _online_ dari luar negeri tanpa terkena pajak."

"Tergantung, sih. Tapi kalau hanya masalah sepele seperti itu, bisa diatur, kok, Mas."

Kuroko hanya menatap punggung lebar Mayuzumi—tidak mengerti percakapan—negosiasi—yang dilakukan dua orang di depannya.

"Anu, Mas."

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan Mas Akashi. Mas Mayuzumi."

"Oh," _kretek-kretek—hati yang patah._

"Kau mau menikahi orang ini, Kuroko?

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Angin berhembus lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya—semesta bekerja sama dengan Akashi Seijuuro yang hatinya sedang dirundung kegalauan.

Mayuzumi memutar otak mencari jawaban. "Ya—karena dia yang berhasil mengambil triplek itu."

"Itu curang, kan?" Kuroko menjawab polos, "Lagipula, aku dan Mas Akashi jarang bertemu. Kemarin malam juga tidak sengaja."

"Kemarin malam?! Ngapain?!" Mayuzumi negatif duluan.

"Main gaple."

Gagal klimaks.

"Tetsuya," Akashi melangkah ke depan, berlutut sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil merah beludru yang ditempati oleh sebuah cincin polos. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?

Mungkin ini adalah cara lamaran yang sama sekali tidak romantis—tapi audiens di seberang sana menyusut ingus dengan hiperbolis.

"Err... Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Mas Akashi sebelumnya. Jadi apa bisa kita pendekatan terlebih dahulu?"

Entah harus patah hati atau senang, yang jelas status Akashi Seijuuro sekarang adalah; _digantung._

Berdeham singkat sebagai upaya menghilangkan kecanggungan, Akashi kembali memasukkan kotak beludru itu ke dalam saku jas.

"Tidak masalah. Asal Tetsuya tidak memberiku harapan palsu."

Senyum yang memikat sejuta umat dilukiskan, "Pegang janjiku, Mas Akashi."

"Dan, apa aku boleh tahu kenapa Tetsuya menerimaku?"

"Karena Mas Mayu—hmpt—"

"Karena Mas Mayu bilang merestui Mas Akashi denganku," ulang Mayuzumi cepat-cepat menghentikan kalimat Kuroko yang kalau keluar bisa bahaya—karena Mas Mayu bilang akan dapat komisi.

"Semoga kita bisa menjalin hubungan ipar yang baik, Mas Chi." Akashi melempar senyum bisnis.

"Mas Chihiro saja."

"Apa yang salah dengan Chi?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak jantan."

Akashi mendengus menahan tawa.

"Uangnya dikirim ke rekeningku saja, Akashi. Minta dengan Momoi—"

"Hanya akan kukirim sepuluh persen dari total. Karena Tetsuya belum resmi jadi milikku."

 _Lumayan, daripada tidak sama sekali._

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu," Mayuzumi menyeret Kuroko yang masih dibekap mulutnya, "Ogiwara, Momoi, aku serahkan pada kalian.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab—iya-iya nanti kusampaikan. Apa?! _Doujinshi?!_ Kami tidak jual, maaf! Halo—ya, kami _open order merchandise BL—"_ Ogiwara, selaku asisten dadakan, yang melayani segala macam pesanan _via_ telepon.

"Mbak, Mbak, sabar, ya, Kise Ryouta lagi istirahat—fanservis NijiHai? Wah, saya nggak yakin mereka mau—Mas Midorin sudah pulang dari tadi—eh, Mas Mayu mau ke mana?! Masih banyak yang mau foto, nih!" Momoi, yang masih saja senantiasa berjaga di _stand photobooth._

"Apa sudah selesai, Tuan Seijuuro?"

"Hm, belum. Tapi tolong bangunkan rumah—persis di samping kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau perlu, pergi beli pulau di luar negeri. Untuk _honeymoon-_ ku nanti."

"Dimengerti, Tuan."

Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum sambil terus berjalan kembali ke dalam helikopter pribadi.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

haha ini niatnya mau dipublish tepat pas tujuh belas agutus namun apadaya sindrom malas gerak membutakan semangat  
ini udah tanggal berapa ya ((ga mau lirik kalender))  
krenyes sekali selera humor saya akhir-akhir ini. kayak krupuk bubur ayam /yha

 **Indonmaret :** plesetan Indomaret.

fyi kalo maen gta sa trus bintangnya udah 5/6 bakalan dikejer sama helikopter=")) udah lupa juga sih.


End file.
